


Sammy Saga Chapter 11-20

by Blackmoonrose13



Series: Sammy Saga [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoonrose13/pseuds/Blackmoonrose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper and Sammy go to Sammy’s room after the movie. They become very close with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sammy Saga Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Dry humping and well does it count as mutual masturbation when they don’t do it at the same time? Eh what ever sexy things are happening. Will I ever actually write porn? Who knows. So yea sex kinda…also kind of well not the most detailed but it will get better soon I hope

Sniper and Sammy were walking back to her room. She holds his hand down the dark wooden hall alone. “So um thanks for not getting mad about the um well you know.” He blushes a bit smiling holding her holding her hand tighter.

Sammy smiles. “It is okay your hand felt really nice there.” She moves closer looking at him smiling. “Well this is my room....wanna join me?” 

Sniper nods. “I thought you would never ask.” he chuckles. Sammy opens the door letting him inside it hasn't changed much since the last time he was in there, The books were put away as well as all her clothes. He looks around noticing the black bean bag chair Spy was making fun of her for having earlier. He smiles sitting down on it. “I haven't sat in one of these since I was a teenager.” He shifts himself a bit. “Now I remember why.”

Sammy rolls her eyes. “Like I said to Spy do not insult the Beanbag chair of inspiration.” She goes over to him smiling. “That thing helped me get inspired so much. May it be reading looking at art.” 

Sniper grabs one of the books on the shelf opening it smirking seeing the inside. “Oh yea reading” he flips the book open showing a vibrator inside of the carved pages. He chuckles a bit raising an eyebrow.

Sammy blushes. “Inspiration comes in many forms thank you very much.” She takes the book closing it. “Like you never had a secret stash of debauchery.” She puts the book back in its place leaning over Sniper. She smirks and straddles his lap. “You know your the first guy to sit in my inspiration chair with out getting smacked.”

Sniper smiles moving his hands to her hips smiling. “I am honored Samantha.” He moves his face to hers kissing her softly. Samantha moves her arms around his neck kissing him again softly missing the feel of his lips against hers. Sniper moves his hands to the belt of her jacket undoing it moving his hands to her shoulders helping her remove it off her body. The sound of the leather hitting the floor 

Sammy moves her hands to his vest taking it off him, something falls out of one of the pockets she moves over to pick up the item, she looks noticing it's condoms she looks at Tim. “Um were you planning something Tim?”

Tim looks at her his mouth open a bit blushing. “Listen I was not planning on having sex with you....not that I don't want to....I remember you saying you weren't ready a while back and you needed to get more comfortable and I respect that trust me. I just....Medic gave them to me during the physical he knows we are well together. I mentioned that to you during the movie. I forgot I had them in my vest pocket to be perfectly honest.” He looks up at her.

She looks at the condoms. “I was about to yell at you for this to be honest. You know I am nervous. I mean if we did you would be my first. I mean I know your body doesn't change or anything after having sex. Just you hear things and I know its not supposed to hurt if done right. I well.”

He puts his fingers over her lips. “Samantha if you haven't noticed I have been on the road of life longer than you have.”

She pulls her head back from his fingers “Your file says you are 34 your 11 years older than me you are barely ahead of me on the road of life as you call it.”

He smiles putting his fingers back on her lips. “And trust me you are not my first....I am not bragging just stating I do have experience. I am not like Scout who's only experience is a jar of lube and a girly mag. I know what to do....Not saying I am the best. I just know what to do. Though it has been a while since I was a gals first. I will try to make it the best it can be. When we do may it be sooner or later. If you feel uncomfortable just say the word don't be afraid to say the word and I will make it better.” He looks at her smiling.

She looks at him letting the words sink in. “Wow you do care a lot.” 

He smiles. “Don't tell the team I have the reputation of being a grumpy lone wolf.”

Sammy Smirks“Don't you mean grumpy lone dingo?”

Tim groans “Call me what you want, still alone and grumpy you get the point.” He moves his face to hers again kissing her softly. Sammy moans softly putting her hands in his hair moaning softly feeling so wonderful feeling him so close to him shifting in his lap causing a reaction within Tim. She stops feeling a hardness looking at Tim seeing him blush. “Oh come on Samantha I doubt I am the first guy you have ever caused a boner.” She raises her eyebrow. “Oh come on there most likely one guy who thought you were the hottest woman out there. Come on if I saw half the things you did I would have been turned on.” He roles his eyes “got it I will shut it and keep kissing you.” He kisses her back again smiling. Nuzzling her face slowly feeling so close and wonderful with her. “Wanna go to your bed.” Sammy nods slowly and gets out of Tim's lap. Tim stands up going to the bed sitting down motioning her to come back to his lap kissing him softly pushing him down to his back. His tongue at the entrance of her mouth, she opens her mouth slowly to allow him access to her mouth. She moans softly feeling his tongue in her mouth. Her hips moving against him. Tim starts to feel himself gets harder. He pulls back. “Um Samantha unless you want me to mess my pants. You might want to stop.” She doesn't listen kissing his neck some what lost in the feeling she was having. “Sam....oh crikey.” He rolls his eyes back having an orgasm in his pants. “Damn it Samantha I warned you I.” 

She looks up at him blushing nervous. “I am sorry Tim I just I was some how really into it I....” 

He puts his hand on her cheek. “I am not mad I warned you I guess you were lost in the moment.” He blushes. Looking down. “To be honest that felt really good.” He kisses her softly again. “I am not mad Samantha trust me.” He looks at her. “Say the word I could return the favor.” 

She looks up at him shaking her head no slowly. “I don't need you to do that Tim I can take care of it myself.” She looks over at the clock seeing how late it was. “Besides it is late you need to go to bed.” 

Tim smirks. “Can I at least sleep with you tonight?”

“Alright but close you eyes I need to change into something more comfortable this uniform is so stiff.” She gets up off of him and watches him stand up and turn around. She starts to undress putting on her night shirt that barely covers her bottom she smiles turning seeing Tim takes off his belt and sunglasses sitting on the bed taking off his boots. He looks up seeing her in her black night shirt taking out her hair buns ruffling her hair. Going to her bed she lays down. “gonna join me or what?” Tim smiles getting in bed holding her as they sleep.

Later in the night Sammy wakes up moaning softly she was having a hot dream of Sniper she felt her panties warm and moist. Blushing she had to have an orgasm or she would be unable to sleep properly. She looks over seeing Tim having his back to her she takes a deep breath hoping he is a hard sleeper. She moves her hand down her body rubbing her womanhood outside her panties blushing, chewing her lips trying to hold back her moans of pleasure to not wake up her partner. She slowly slips her hand inside her panties touching herself slowly trying to get off but her mind was so onto not waking Tim up she wasn't getting the full pleasure she needed. Tim grumbles a bit she stops gasping softly under her breath staying put when he rolls over. When she felt it was safe to continue she did moving her hand to her breast holding it thinking of Tim and his handsome body she saw when he was working on his van. 

“Well that is most beautiful and saddest sight I ever seen.” Sammy turns around seeing Tim wide awake looking at her. “Don't stop on my account. Like I said it is a beautiful site. A woman deserves to give herself pleasure....the sad thing is she thinks she needs to hold back because she is scared what her bed partner will think. Even if hours ago she helped him get off.” He moves up behind her moving his hand over her panties. “My offer still stands want me to help you?” She nods whimpering. He smiles moving his hand inside her panties over her hand. Moving his fingers slowly almost as if he was guiding her. He kisses her neck softly helping her to take care of her body's needs. She leans into his body chewing her lips holding her pleasured moans back. “Don't hold back Samantha let out those moans to the fullest.” She starts to moan not holding back closing her eyes focusing on the feeling of their fingers pleasuring her. She smiles moaning more feeling so wonderful gasping loudly moaning as she has her orgasm. Sniper smiles. “Not bad now was it?” He kisses her softly. She nuzzles him slowly drifting back to sleep in his arms.


	2. Sammy Saga Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first fight with Sammy leading the team. Will they succeed?  
> Soldier learns a bit more about Sammy. Sammy gets a little shocked and Spy reassures her

The morning sun goes through the curtains of the room the sound of the soldier playing his morning bugle becoming apparent. Sammy groans cuddling Tim slowly. “I swear mam I am not drawing porn again.”

Tim chuckles. “Got in trouble for art subjects huh?” Tim moves a stray hair from her faces. “Good morning Samantha.” He smiles at her.

She opens her eyes smiling. “Hey handsome.” She moves her face to his kissing him softly. “Thank you for last night. I wouldn't have gone back to sleep with out your help.” She kisses his neck softly moaning softly leaning into his body.

“Oh no problem if you ever have a problem like that again I would love to help you take care of it.” He smiles again kissing her forehead. “I should get going. Gotta get ready for the battle today. To bad you can't be there with me to watch.” He smiles at her again. “My first head shot will be for ya. Would you like that Samantha?”

She rolls her eyes hearing that. “Trust me Tim you don't gotta give me your first kill.” She sits up stretching. Popping her neck. “Now go on get ready. I will meet you down there.” Tim smiles kissing her lips softly and walks off to his room to clean up and dress in clean clothes.  
When he leaves she gets out of her bed going to the small bathroom in her room. She was very grateful she didn't have to use the locker room to shower like the mercenaries had to. She smirks wondering if she should offer Tim the use of her shower. Giggling to herself as she cleans herself up drying her hair. When she finishes dressing herself she grabbed a long box and her tablet and leaves her room walking to the mess hall.

The team were sitting there eating there own form of breakfast may it be sugary cereal for the Scout, croissant and tea for Spy, toast and sausages with coffee for Sniper, Bread rolls with cheese for Medic that he shared with Heavy, home made buttermilk biscuits with sawmill gravy for Engineer, Eggs and bacon for soldier, porridge with a new bottle of scrumpy for Demo and some weird liquid that was a breakfast supplement shake for Pyro.

Sammy walks in to the mess hall hearing the morning grumbles. She takes an everything bagel from the bread basket toasting it at the toaster inside spreading cream cheese on it after being toasted. She sits down besides Sniper and Scout. The team noticed the wooden box she placed on the table. She looks up as the team stare at her. “Finish your breakfast and I will explain the mystery box okay.” The team finishes their food quickly looking at her. She looks at her tablet. “Okay RED team we are doing a payload fight. Were you are defending against the Blu team from putting a bomb into your base” She looks at the wording funny thinking it sounded insane. “Oh not this base the RED base that is the area known as as Upward?” She looks at the team.

Soldier looks over lifting his helmet. “We know what a payload match is, this isn't our first day mag...I mean Sammy. From now on just gotta tell us the type of match and were we will be stationed. Now just tell us what we really want to know what is in the box. Is it a new Weapon maybe something that really splatters the guts of those BLU babies. Or a new item to wear into the battlefield”

Sammy looks over at Soldier. “Um okay just say the match and were you will be fighting got it.” She looks down at the box smiling. “You wanna know what is in the box?” The team nods they seemed excited that they could be getting a new item. She opens the box showing ear pieces. “In order to have a more powerful team you need great communication and well due to all the sounds of the rockets bullets and what not you need something that you can use to hear each other.” She hands out each ear piece to the team with there corresponding symbol. “It is like a blue tooth ear piece just stick it in your ear don't gotta touch it just you know talk like you do normally. You guys will be able to hear each other better. At least that is what the information packet told me.” She smiles watching the team put the new devices in place.

Scout looks around “Hey were is mine you forgot about me Sammy.” He pouts looking sad.

Sammy goes up to him pulling on his head set “You have one already dummy.”

He looks at his old headset. “But it doesn't look cool like theirs.”

She rolls her eyes. “But Scout you are so fast your ear piece would fall off you have to use this one. Don't worry it will be upgraded and be on the same frequency as everyone else okay.”

“But Sammy that packet say....” Sammy looks over at Engineer glaring. “I mean yea Scout you are really fast your ear piece could fall off.”

Scout smiles. “Damn right I really fast watch me become a streak.” He runs off to the transport area to be taken to the battlefield.

Sammy sighs. “Thank you for not telling them they stick on at even the highest of speeds. I do not have the heart to tell him that the company who made these don't trust Scout with the device yet. I love him like a brother but he could barley take care of Babe and Ruth the gold fish. Responsibility with him is kinda hit or miss.” She looks over at the team noticing Spy putting his balaclava down. “Oh darn missed seeing Spy mask-less.” She giggles softly. “Okay team go to the transport room get ready for battle good luck do your best.” She waves them off.

When the team leaves to the battlefield. She goes off after grabbing a cooler filled with bottles of water and goes to her control room placing the cooler beside her setting up her station to the Upwards field. She sees the shacks and watches the RED team prep themselves for battle. She puts on her head set setting it to battle mode. She saw a light telling her 30 seconds till the mission begins. She turns on her mic. “Mission begins in 30 seconds team.”

The team looks up shocked hearing her voice “Why does admin lady sound like Little Scout's friend?” Heavy asked confused.

She sighs, “This is part of the job I will be telling you things....to an extent this is a new thing to see if this will help you with team work. Please less questioning why I am doing this more prepping. Mission begins in 10 seconds....” she watches the team leave the area watching through the cameras seeing Red team positioning themselves near the blue base ready to take them out. She looks up seeing the indication. “5....4....3....2....1....begin.”

The blue team comes out. Sammy was shocked how similar the blue team looks to the REDs. She wonders how the heck the team felt killing people that looked similar to themselves. She watches as the battle goes on. Seeing the Red spy cloak himself taking out the enemy sniper. She flinches at the site. Shaking her head “That isn't Tim that is some other sniper who just happens to look similar to him.” She whispers to herself. She grabs a bottle of water and drinks it. Watching the blue team pushing the cart. “Come on team the cart is moving.” She notices the blue team dropping to head shots. “Good job Sniper that is really good.”

Sniper smiles hearing that looking up at the camera winking. “All in a days work Sam.”

Sammy blushes seeing that she notices a shimmer in the light. She covers her mouth wanting to warn Tim about the spy behind him, but she knew the rules. She was not supposed to tell the team were a spy was and can not warn some one if some one is about to get back stabbed. She sees Tim fall down back stabbed and the enemy spy changing into Tim. She remembers that if she witnesses a spy killing and turning into a person or notices something odd she is supposed to tell the team. “RED team there is a spy.”

The Demo man asks “Where is he lass or who is he?”

She sighs. “I can't tell you I can only tell you there is one only if I witness spy activity.”

“Oh come on can't give a hint?” Scout asks as he beats Blue teams Heavy with his bat then shooting him with his scatter gun.

“No I can't that is the rules. Trust me if I could I would.” She rubs the bridge of her nose sighing. 

“Don't fret over it Sammy it is the rules and you have to follow them.” Engineer said reassuringly while he upgraded the dispenser. “You need to do your job now. Focus on the battle.”

She nods. “Right.” She watches the battlefield seeing the cart going over the first check point. “Time has been added.” She watches in anticipation seeing the blue team pushing the cart further and then over the second point “Come on guys you can do this. Sniper are you in a new snipe point?” She doesn't get an answer. She assumes he was being very focused on his job. “Heavy is your gun full of ammo.” 

“Of course Sasha is full I just took the ammo from Engie dispenser.”

“Medic how close are you to having an uber charge?”

“I am fully charged Fräulein Sammy.” 

“Good get behind Heavy and don't charge him till I say so. Just trust me.” She sighs softly. “Sniper tell me do you have a jarate ready?”

“Of course just finished filling it....That is kinda why I wasn't answering sorry.” 

She blushes “Okay the blue team is coming around the corner when I say now. Throw that jarate at the group and Medic uber the Heavy and every one else well fire if you got to and then when all off them are gone Demo plant you sticky charges near the bomb same with you Engie plant that sentry near but not behind the bomb they are coming up the spiral bridge and we are gonna make them fall off. Let's hope this works. Get ready team.” She watches as the blue team gets in position. “Alright team now Jarate go.” She sees the jar of piss about to hit the team when it broke out. “Doctor now uber and Heavy release the bullet barrage.” She watches as Heavy starts shooting causing mini crits to the enemy then the rest of the team hitting them. The team was all dead. “Oh yea baby that is what I am talking about that is how you get things done ....Uh I mean that was a good job team prep up before the blue team gets back.” The team laughs. Demo sets up sticky bombs and Engineer moves his fully upgraded sentry to position. The Blu team was definitely shaken up from what just happen and it was affecting them. The team was having issues getting past the spot they were majorly hit at. Sammy looks up at the clock she smiles. “Mission ends in 30 seconds.” The Reds were pushing the team back watching the cart backing up slowly. She smiles watching this drinking another bottle of water. Watching the timer going down. “Mission ends in 10 seconds.” She takes a drink of water. “5....4....3....2....1. Victory” She smiles seeing the RED team cause chaos to the loosing Blu team. “That was awesome good job team get back to home base.” She relaxes in her chair turning off her head set. “Damn that was awesome.” She chuckles watching the team coming back to the base she set the cameras to home. She gets out of the control room and walks to the transport team holding her tablet looking at the figures of the battle that was just finished. She smiles seeing the team back. “You guys did great though the beginning. You weren't doing well, I mean it was good but nothing compared to what happened at the end.” 

The team looks at her smiling. Soldier going up to her. “Miss we haven't had a victory this good in a long time.” He smiles. “Your a military kid aren't you?”

Scout laughs hearing that. “Soldier she is so not a military kid and even if every military branch wanted her she said no.”

Soldier looks at Sammy then Scout confused.“Wait why would every military branch want her?”

Sammy glares “Scooter you will NOT tell the story.”

“The soldier wants to know Sammy.” Scout smiles walking with the Soldier, “You heard of the ASVAB right Soldier?”

Soldier laughs “Yea its the Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery test it's used to see if your qualified for the armed forces.” 

“Well Sammy here was told the test could also help her pick out her career path see during that time in her life she didn't think she could do the full time art deal so to please her mother she would at least try to pick something to have as the major career and the art thing on the side right. See she didn't know what field to go into. When word of the test happening at the school and how it could help her figure out the field best for her she signed up for it. I did to you know moral support and all that.” He smiles a bit as the continue walking. “So when the test happen she was answering quickly and was doing really well like she always does. The prompter told us we would get to see him individually to understand the grades and everything in a week. Well when it was Sammy's turn for her test review. The guy looks at her test it says she had a 90 in her overall scoring. The guy thought it was some computer malfunction and said he will re-score her test and see her the next day.” Scout smiles. “Guy comes back and it was a computer error. Sammy tell them what the score actually was.”

Sammy grumbles softly her score to herself. 

“Come on Sammy no one heard it tell the nice Soldier what your score was he will love to know.”

“Now Scout if her score was lower than a 90 doesn't give you a right to make fun of her for it.”

“Soldier you gotta hear you will be shocked. Come on Sammy tell him”

Sammy sighs “It was a 95 overall.”

Soldier stops lifting his helmet up shocked. “You got a 95 overall?” He blinks looks at her. “I only got a 50.”

She groans. “Yea and after word got out that some one got a 95 on her ASVAB I was the big prize so every military branch sent pamphlets to my home and called constantly my mother got annoyed with it.” She laughs remembering her mother holding tons of pamphlets in front of her asking her why would she do such a thing to her. “Yea luckily when it was career day and the military recruiters were there the guy who did the test found me and told me to go to the booth because I was such a shock to the people. I went over with a sketch book in one hand pamphlets to art schools and Scooter being well him. They pulled back the offers.” She laughs. “Thank goodness. I mean I can't see me in that kind of setting....yet here I am commanding you guys in military like fashion.” She sighs holding her arm thinking of what she just said. The team walked passed her. She got deep into her thoughts. 

Spy walks past her and stops he puts a hand on her shoulder. “Let me guess you are now going through some shock that you are becoming something you definitely did not plan to do.” She looks up at Spy. “You my friend are an artist first and foremost remember that.” He loosens his tie and unbuttons the top button of his shirt. “The battlefield is your canvas and we mercenaries are your artist tools.” He smiles moving his hands to his balaclava. She looks away as if he just took his pants off he smiles. “If it makes you help you not feel so military when we are out in the field think of us as video game characters.” He chuckles at the comment. “Okay maybe not the best idea but trust me we are far far FAR from any form of organized military group. I mean our Sniper has a gun that shoots blow darts full of urine. I doubt any military weapons unit would think of something like that....or even come up with it.” He laughs snorting a bit. “Trust me that little story lapin just said will just have soldier respect you even more hell maybe he will do push ups if you told him to drop and give him twenty.” He snorts more at that.

She laughs looking over. “Thanks Spy for telling me that....oh god you are handsome please put your balaclava back on before I do something I might get in deep trouble for.” She saw the Frenchman’s face he had nice cheek bones a nice nose that had a small crook in it from a fight most likely that was realigned some time afterward but never was fully strait again, his hair was black with bits of gray on the sides like the medics but with some more gray parts at his hair around his forehead he had a small vertical scar on his cheek smaller than the one sniper had she wondered if he got it from a fight or shaving. She started blushing and turned away quickly.

He laughs, “Get used to it now that I know you will be staying her indefinitely you will have to get used to my handsome face.” He starts to walk off. “Oh by the way I do have a girlfriend remember that. Oh and before I forget.” He tosses her a envelope with cash and a list. “Just some things you could please pick up for me when you have a chance. Might want to bring that jar with you I have a feeling the team have all their list written out now.” He smiles taking a cigarette out of his case and goes outside.

She blushes more. “Damn his girl is lucky....he has to be like 40-50 years old and yet....damn.” She shakes her head and looks at the envelope. “Right get the jar and gather the rest of the lists I could go out and have Sniper go with me like a little date.” She laughs at her idea and walks off to gather the rest of the list from the team.


	3. Sammy Saga Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper and Sammy go out on a date (kind of)  
> We learn a bit more about Sammy and Scout and why Scout talks a lot about Sammy.  
> Spy gets hit.

Sammy walks outside holding a her tablet. She was wearing black jeans and tee shirt, with her black arm cuffs and black shoes with purple laces. She sees Tim outside sitting in front of his van in a lawn chair drinking a glass of lemonade. She smirks, “You sure that is lemonade Tim?” She sits besides him. 

Tim chuckles. “Yes I am sure I just made this.” He holds up the glass smirking. “Not that I don't mind you here but um why are you here I already gave you my list and cash of what I want from the store.”

She smiles. “I know but,” She puts her elbows on Tim's knees and her chin in her hands looking up at him smiling. “Thing is I don't have a car they never provided me one.” Tim looks at her and raises his eyebrow. “And you are the only one I know that has a form of transportation.” She smiles at him looking up. I know you are the type that doesn't really like other people driving your van. So I thought maybe you could put on some civilian clothes and we could go to the store together and well help me go shopping you are so tall you could reach the high parts for me.” She tilts her head smiling more.

Tim laughs, “If you wanted a ride and some help you could of strait up asked me.” He moves his hand to her cheek pulling her to his face his forehead against her. “Though I did like the little display of trying to be cute.” He smiles a bit more. “Do I have to change? Unlike you my closet is full of uniforms and very few civilian clothes.”

She sighs. “By order of the admin she has clearly stated due to the unrest when it comes to the locals and the goings on between red and blue it would be best for our own safety and more importantly the locals. To be dressed in civilian clothes or at least not the trademarked RED and BLU.” 

Sniper raises his eye brow. “Guess that makes since. You wont get mad if I wear any form of blue like blue jeans right?” She shakes her head no. “Good you are not strict like Soldier on that department. I mean its just a pair of jeans that aren't even the BLU team blue he gets all traitor on you if you even have to wear them and you have nothing else.” he groans thinking of the Soldier yelling at him for having a blue glasses cleaning cloth. He then stands up from his chair after doing that he helps Sammy up from her chair. He smiles looking around to see if the coast was clear and kisses her lips softly. “Well it does explain why you aren't in that uniform.” He brushes off his pants and goes into his van. He looks around in his van trying to remember where his civilian clothes were. Finding a suit case that was barely ever opened. He opens it finding a pair of worn jeans he couldn't remember the last time he wore them. Looking about in the suit case he finds a tan long sleeved button up shirt with cargo pockets on the chest and sides. “This will have to do.” He takes off his vest then his over red shirt. He looks at himself in the mirror he was still in his white undershirt sighing softly pulling the new shirt on buttoning it up except the last two buttons at the top then rolls the sleeves and uses the buttons to keep them up. He hears a concerned knock on the door. “Don't worry I didn't forget I am just finishing it up.” He then rushes taking off his pants putting on the jeans putting his boots back on. He looks at the mirror adjusting his hair making it look better then puts his hat and aviators back on. He rushes off to the door opening it. “And here I am sorry I was trying to find my civilian clothes,” He laughs. “I really need to buy some more.” He looks over his sunglasses noticing that Sammy put on the aviators he gave her during her first visit. “You kept them. I am glad like I said they look great on you.” He felt awkward suddenly he started to thinking even though it was a shopping trip this was like a date for them in his mind. “I um hold on I will get your seat ready.” He gets out of the van walking to the passenger side opening it hoping that the seat was adjusted right for her height.

Sammy follows the man admiring the way the jeans formed around his bottom chewing her lip. “and I thought your uniform pants made your ass look good.” she chuckles a bit standing there as he opens the door. She looks at him. “So I have a question.” Tim looks at her concerned. “When will you be showing us the elephants?” She smiles a bit snickering at what she says.

Sniper groans. “Sorry its the only civilian shirt that I could find. I promise I will go shopping for nice ones for when we got on our date.” He helps her into the van and closes the door and gets into his seat and starts the van.

They sit in the van quiet for a while driving down the road. Tim looks at Sammy while she looks over the list on her tablet. “So um how has the art been going?”

Sammy looks up, “It is okay I guess I mean I haven't had a job since Boston. Did talk to some people they said I need work on weapons. No shock there.” She sighs softly. “I got told off for doing a drawing attempt of drawing Green Arrow.” She laughs. “I kinda made him look like you body and face wise. They told me that is not what he should look like he wasn't manly enough. Funny thing is another company saw it and put me into consideration for a Robin Hood piece.” She sighs, “Thank goodness I made the deal I can go off for interviews and deliveries of product.”

Tim smiles. “That is great for the consideration.” He chuckles, “It is kinda funny I was um....tell any one I will throw piss on ya....I played Robin Hood once school play I was 8.” He rubs his nose. “And you got a job consideration because it looks like me.” He laughs softly. 

She laughs with him. “Yea kinda funny.” she felt odd for a while after saying that. Chewing her lip a bit. She looks out the window. “Its kinda funny I got excited to be with you Tim alone and everything but now that I am I can't think of a single thing to talk about.”

“I guess we can't talk about work off base can we?” He drives more. “You know you can ask me anything you want to know anything trust me with you I can't get mad.”

Sammy looks up at him blushing. “um what is Vegemite?”

He looks over at her “What?”

“You know Vegemite. Like in the song?” She starts to sing. “Buying bread from a man in Brussels, he was six foot 4 and full of muscle. I said do you speak my language, he just smiled and gave me a Vegemite sandwich.” She stops singing. “You said ask anything I want and I am curious.”

“Oh um by the way not bad singing thanks for not attempting an Australian accent it gets so annoying when that happens.” He chuckles and then focuses. “Vegemite is this savory spreed made from leftover brewers' yeast, extract with various vegetable and spices. Its good on toast.” He smiles. “I think I might have a jar some were in back. I could share it with you some time. I mean if you are interested.” He parks the van in the store parking lot. “Well here we are this store has everything from food to clothes to hardware and well electronics but Engie says never shop for electronics here unless you want to pay for a lot for junk.” 

“He is a smart guy.” She gets out of the van sighing softly. “Well we should start by getting a cart and go shopping team needs their stuff.” 

While going inside the building they were gathering all of the items. One time Sammy tries to reach an item, Tim just giggled and grabbed it for her being taller than her. He smiles handing it to her his hand lingering on hers, he blushes having an urge to just kiss her there like he saw some couples do. He pulls back going back to the cart. “I um need to get jerky.” 

She watches as he walks off. To the meat section. “Um Tim the jerky is the other way.”

Tim smirks. “I make my own jerky, Its twice as tasty and half the price,” He goes and leaves off.

Sammy looks over noticing his fine rear again in those jeans. Mouthing the word 'DAMN'.

After they completed gathering the items they go to the check out line. Sammy takes out a black wallet with a purple trim inside and diagonal lines outside, it looked as if it was made out of duck tape. Sniper looks at it oddly. While Sammy takes out a card with the RED logo on it. She takes the bags putting them in the cart walking to Tim's Van. When they stop she starts putting the groceries into the back. “Scooter made it for me.” 

Tim looks at her confused. “Pardon.”

“You were looking at my wallet funny. Yes it's a duck tape wallet, Scooter made it and gave it to me for graduation present. I made him one too it was black with a base ball on one side and a bat on the other.” She finishes putting the groceries away getting into the van.

“He still has it you know. I remember it was like a couple weeks into our job we decided to order pizza.” He laughs. “I remember him taking out the wallet and Spy insulting him for having such a childish wallet and he should get a proper leather one.” He started the van backing up and starts driving. “We had to pull him off Spy he was punching his face in. As odd as it sounds. It was great seeing Spy get knocked down a peg.” He chuckles, “After that when he calmed down, we asked him why did he explode like that. That was the first time he mentioned you, he talked how his best friend made this for him when you both graduated, and how you left for college and that day he was kinda remembering all the things you guys did.” He signals a turn. “Engie suggested talking about the things you two did to make him feel better.”

She smiles “Bet he felt better after that.” She looks at the wallet. “To be honest college was boring as hell and such a pain in the ass, he applied for the same one as me so we could stick together but well. He didn't get in.” She rubs the back of her head looking out the window. “We need to get back home soon some of that stuff is cold.” 

Tim looks over smiling a bit. “You know this wasn't bad for a date. Even if it was just a shopping trip.” 

She smiles looking over. “Yea it was.” She moves over and kisses his cheek. “I would love to go out again some times. 

He blushes as he parks the van in RED Base. “Samantha please stop it your making me blush.”

She smirks leaning to him and kissing his lips softly.

Tim chuckles kissing her. “Okay, okay, down girl I swear I must have hit a switch with you last night when I....” He looks out the window noticing the slight shimmer of the red spy. He grumbles taking a empty soda can and throws out the window hitting him. “That is a warning shot Spoi if you keep at it I will throw jarate at you.” 

Spy uncloaks. “Thank you for not throwing a jar at me.” He smirks he didn't have on his balaclava. “I am sorry I was expecting a package. When I saw the van come in I decided to come over for assistance.” He smirks. “I wasn't expecting to see you two making out like two teenagers.”

Sammy blushes backing off Tim feeling embarrassed. Tim glares at the Spy then gets out of the van grumbling to his self opening the back of his van grabbing a large amount of groceries. He walks to Spy “You wanna help Spoi well here” He puts the groceries in the Spy's arms. “Here take all of these back to the kitchen.” He turn him around and pushes him. “Stupid bloody filthy spook. Doesn't need to be cloaked that pervert. Can't a man get privacy.” He keeps grumbling he looks up seeing Sammy getting out. “I am sorry about that.” He scratches his cheek.

“It is okay Sniper I mean I knew there was a chance of that happening but I wanted to risk it.” She smiles looking around and pecks his lips. “Come on we need to bring the rest of it in.” She walks off going to the back of the van grabbing more of the groceries. She starts to walk down with Tim. To the kitchens to sort out the food.


	4. Sammy Saga Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn whats in Spy’s package.  
> Sammy shows her soldier handling skills  
> Soldier and Sammy have a thing in common.  
> Soldier makes Sammy uneasy.

As Sammy and Tim walked down to the base they noticed a box in front of the entrance. Sammy goes and picks it up. “Wonder if this is the package Spy wanted.” Tim shrugs. She takes it with them as they walk into the Dinning hall.

The room was full of the mercenaries going through the bags wanting their stuff. Soldier was glaring at Spy. “Where is my stuff crouton? I told Commander Sammy to bring me my items and I can only find a couple were are the rest? Did you steal them you snake?” 

Sammy groans taking a deep breath. “Pardon me I am about to become a military officer.” She starts to march over to Soldier taking another deep breath standing strait. “Ten hut” Soldier stops yelling and stands at attention. “Now listen here Private Doe. Spy offered to help take in the groceries. He did not have all of your items. Do you understand.”

Soldier salutes “Sir yes Sir!” 

Sammy smirks. “Now I want you to apologies to Spy for all the things you have said to him.” 

“Sir yes sir! Spy I am sorry for insinuating that you took my stuff.”

Spy looks at Sammy then Soldier shocked she had this ability. “Apology accepted.”

Soldier looks at Sammy. “Is there anything else you wanted Commander?”

She smirks more. “I want you to do 5 laps around the base and when you are done you will do 10 more is that clear Maggot?!”

Soldier salutes. “Sir yes sir.” He turns on his heals and starts to run. “Hup hup hup hup.”

The rest of the team looks at her shocked they saw some one actually boss Soldier around and was successful at it. Scout laughs and walks over to her. “heh heh Sammy good job channeling Sargent Slaughter there. Sorry just not used to seeing Soldier just listen to some one like that.” Scout chuckles. “Is that only reserved for him right?”

Sammy smiles. “Kinda....I couldn't help myself I thought it would be fun to see how he would react. I mean you heard him I am Commander Sammy....thought I will only accept that title when we uh you guys are in battle.” She laughs. “Besides Spy said due to you telling him my ASVAB score and it being so very much higher than his. Spy assumed maybe I could make him drop and give me 20....I decided laps. I saw his health chart he is getting a little out of shape.” The team still stares. “The running was only reserved for Soldier unless you wanna join him collect your stuff and leave please. If you worry I am gonna be like him trust me I am not going to.” 

The team goes back to shuffling for their items. Scout puts his arm around her. “Don't worry about it Sammy. By the way took you a while to get the stuff did you and Snipes have a little detour.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

She groans pushing his head. “Scooter it was like shopping for your family you plus how many brothers?” She sees Sniper gathering his things smiling at her a bit. Spy nudging him handing him a piece of wrapped meat he would be using to make his jerky. Sniper takes it chuckling a bit thanking Spy. Sammy whispers. “We did have some tender moments I guess. I did kiss him in the van till stupid Spy had to walk over and ruin it.” She glares at him as Spy picks up the package seeing him smile picking up the package.

“Oh très bon, my cigarettes came in finally. I was worried.” Spy smiles hugging the package. 

Sniper raises his eyebrow. “Your package that you have been waiting for and” he whispers. “interrupted some private time with Sammy.” He talks normally. “was full of cigarettes? I could have bought you a carton while I was out Spy.”

Spy glares at him. “These just any cigarettes these are Gitanes. To be more specific Gitanes Brunes.” He shows the blue box with the dancing lady in smoke. “A french cigarette with a distinct bite and flavor and smell made from fire fueled curing method on the tobacco and uses rice rolling paper. They are only available in South America and Europe. I have to go through so many of my contacts to be able to have these.” He hugs the box some more smiling.

Sniper glares. “I don't care how there made or how much hell it takes for you to get it. They stink, I have quit my habit and you better not smoke them around me or in the building Spook.”

Spy rolls his eyes. “Unlike Soldier and his stogies I will smoke outside.” He smirks when the rest of the mercenaries leave. “So will you be joining us for poker night.”

“I always join for poker night Spy you know that.”

“Well I thought you were planing to stay with Sammy maybe get to know her better.” He chuckles a bit.

Sniper groans. “If I don't join poker night they team will get suspicious, like you said that will raise a red flag.” 

Scout smiles looking at his bag of goodies. “Sammy tonight is poker night I was thinking you should join us maybe you know. Show off those things my brothers taught you.” he smirks a bit. 

“If you are talking about cheating no....if you mean showing off my poker skills I don't think so. That thing is your teams thing. I am not”

Scout bonks her head softly. “Uh you just said you are the Commander. That makes you a team member. Now be more like Kirk and less like Picard and become one with your crew.” He laughs. “Damn you Engie making me watch Star Trek.” He starts to shake his fist.

“But I have to make dinner.”

Scout smiles “Lets order pizza. See now you can't get out of it.” 

“Fine I will do poker night. Scout be a good boy and gather the orders will you.”

Scout salutes. “Aye aye Commander Sammy.” he laughs and runs off.

“No more calling me that. Seriously I hate that title now.” She laughs walking to Sniper and Spy. “Okay you two give me pizza orders. Apparently there is now a 10th member to poker night it seems.” Sammy smirks a bit.

Spy looks over. “well that answers if you will join us or not. Sammy please I would like a four cheese pizza with mushrooms and olives.” 

Sammy takes out a note pad. “All right. Care if you share a slice with me I will give you one of my white pizza with Spinach with mushrooms and bacon for a trade off.”

Spy smirks. “What a interesting choice. I was expecting like Scout what is it he orders? Oh yes, Sausage bell peppers onions.” 

She nods “Yep just like those sausage subs he eats at the ball park. Sniper please tell me your order.”

Sniper rubs the back of his head. “Um could I have the barbecue pork pizza please”

She smiles. “I did read some were Australians like barbecue sauce on there pizza.” She writes it down. “Um money please.”

The two men pull out their wallets handing her the cash to cover there pizzas. Then they walk off, “I will see you later Sammy. I need to get this meet prepped to become jerky. So uh I will be in my van.”

She smiles. Seeing him walk off. She looks at the table noticing a bag. Then hearing “Hup hup hup hup.” Soldier runs in his coat sweaty. “I am back Commander Sammy.” he salutes. “Are you done using me as a example to show you are the boss Sir?”

She looks at him confused. “Wait what?”

Soldier was still at attention. “When a new alpha is in the pack they must prove the pack who is the new reining alpha by making an example using the former alpha. I was the leader of this team there for the former alpha. You are the new leader you are the new Alpha.” 

Sammy pinches the bridge of her nose. “Oh for the love of....No I am not using you to show an example I was just doing it because I was told I needed to treat you like we were in a military situation. I was just impersonating Sgt Slaughter for the love of god.” She sighs softly. 

Soldier smirks. “I thought that sounded familiar.” He relaxes. “I thought you sounded like Slaughter.” Sammy looks up at him. “What you think only you and Scout are the only wrestling fan in this base? Demo and I go to matches together sometimes. Well not as much now a days....To much yap yap not enough beating each others skulls in.” He punches his hand making a evil face. “I still remember Wrestlmania 7 Hulk Hogan vs Sargent Slaughter. What a match.” 

Sammy laughs. “You are lucky to actually see a Wrestlmania I would have killed to see one but the way it is now a days....and with Undertaker well....you heard right.”

He shutters. “I can't believe it they shouldn't have done it like that. That man deserves an opponent who would give better respect. Like when HBK went up against Flair. That was respect, Hell Taker vs HBK had more respect than what they gave him.” He grumbles a bit. 

“I agree besides I stopped being interested a long time ago. Like you said to much yap yap not enough beating each others head in. That and lets not talk about the woman's division, or how predictable it is now a days. I mean stopped watching for like over half a year and I tried to get back into it and I could still figure out who was going to win.” She looks at her note book. “By the way ordering pizzas for poker night. Need to know what you want”

Doe looks at her. “Ground beef, bacon, and extra cheese just like a good old American bacon burger” 

“Um right,” She writes down his order. “Your stuff is over there by the way in the bag,” She points over to the bag on the table. “You can collect it. Oh and don't forget the money for the pizza”

Soldier marches over to it. “Thanks Commander.” He takes out his wallet grabbing some cash for his pizza handing it over to her. She groans hearing that title taking the cash. He holds on to it still grumbling. “Don't groan when you hear me call that. That is a great title for you. You order us on the field to help us to victory. You make sure you we are at our peak. You might not like the idea that you are basically a military leader but you are one.” She glares at him pulling the money out of his hand and walks away. Doe laughs. “The sooner you accept your title the sooner you will be the best there is.”

She walks off shaking her head. “I am totally not a Commander.” 

Scout runs over to her holding cash and the list of orders from the other mercenaries. “Hey Sammy I got the orders....” He looks concerned. “Sammy....what's wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. Just thinking about shit okay.” 

Scout looks at him. “Sammy I know you. You know I know you. I know when something is up.” 

Sammy looks at him. “Soldier said I was using him to show how I am the boss. I told him no I was just told by Admin to do that to him. Then we were all laughs and talking about wrestling then got his pizza order, he called me Commander again I groaned told me to accept the name and accept that I am a military leader.” She groans. “I am artist the battlefield is my canvas you are my tools....like Spy said....” She shakes her head. “Just here” she gives the money and orders to Scout. “You order it, if it's a girl please refrain from flirting.” She walks away past Scout. 

Scout watches her leave. “Hey Sammy please join us for poker just cause Soldier said that don't mean you shouldn't have to join. You are my good luck charm.” 

She nods. “Don't worry. I will join you guys. I am the team right.” 

Scout smiles. “You're damn right you are.”


	5. Sammy Saga Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is in her room venting in a doodle.  
> Sniper comes and visits, he looks at her art and talk about it and have a tender moment.  
> Scout interrupts it, and wants Sammy to wear something she didn’t want to wear.  
> She wears it eventually.  
> Poker night happens we learn more about Spy,  
> Pizza is being eaten. (warning this will cause you to become hungry)

Sammy goes off to her room. She closes the door and sits at her art desk. “Right Sammy you need to work on some art. This will keep you busy till the food is here.” She grabs a piece of paper and starts to draw out some lines that slowly would become a maggot in a soldier helmet and jacket she giggles at the doodle. “Oh yea that is right.” She keeps sketching making it look like he was on the battlefield with an over sized rocket launcher. “Compensation much?” she snickers to herself. 

Sniper walks down the hall after finishing getting his meat ready to become jerky. He goes down to her room an knocks. “Sam you in there?”

“Tim you can come in.”

Tim walks in seeing Sammy working on her doodle chuckling. “Oh don't show Doe that he would not be happy. You messed up his rocket launcher he wont like it.” She looks up at him raising her eye brow. “What I am serious. He wont give a crap if you have drawn him as a maggot if you mess up his weapon he will get mad....same with Heavy if you mess up Sasha he will get mad.” Sammy giggles a bit. “Oh there we go a smile. Did something happen between you and Jane?” 

“Just the Commander thing....also kinda regretting that whole me acting like Sargent Slaughter bit.”

“Hey don't get mad about that. It put him in his place he is a right wanker and he needs to know you are the boss.” He hugs her from behind. “Besides you taking charge is kinda sexy....um okay that sounded better in my head.” 

She laughs looking up at him. “Oh really.” 

“Yea I mean I like a girl who knows what she needs to do to take care of things and has no issue doing it. Mum was like that sweet lady but when she had to put her food down oh boy....I just compared you to my mother. Last time I did that ah horrible break that one was.” 

She laughs again. “I will let that one slide for now. Only because your voice is so sexy.” She smiles. “So why don't you look at my sketches and tell me in great sexy detail how to improve my weapon drawings.” 

Tim smiles. “Oh Sam I think you just like me for my voice.”

“Hey it isn't only your voice. Your butt is nice too.” She chuckles a bit grabbing one of her sketch pads with sketches of weapons she has practiced through out the time she was gone.

Tim looked at them leaning into her. Trying to give the best advice he could with the weapons she attempted to draw. “these are from oldest to newest right?” Sammy nods her head. “Well I can see the improvement you have done. I am impressed.” He smiles at her. “I think you need some work though I mean you would never use that kind of scope on that riffle.” She raises her eyebrow. “Eh but what do I know being a professional sniper and all that?” He chuckles. “Don't worry to much you will learn a lot about weapons.” 

Sammy moves her hand to his. “I hope so....also hope I can learn about blood splatter too....and I also hope I wont vomit.”

“Gah blood splatter is nothing. Now organs that is the thing that should make you vomit.” Tim moves his hand to remove a stray hair off her face. 

“Well I hope so.” She moves her face to his.

Tim smiles about to kiss her back when the door is slammed open. Tim rushes to the bed grabbing a sketch book pretending to look at it. Scout runs in. “Don't mind me continue with your tonsil hockey I am just looking for something.” Scout looks around and goes into Sammy's closet going through her clothes. 

Sammy and Tim look at each other then back at Scout. “Um Scooter....why are you going through my clothes? If your looking for a dress for a costume party you got better luck in your mother's closet.” 

Scout sticks his head out. “Very funny ha ha. I am looking for your poker outfit.” He goes back in her closet moving her clothes around. “Do you still have that shirt my brother gave you?”

Sammy sighs. “What brother and what shirt?”

“The black shirt my older brother gave you.” He smirks saying that.

“Oh that really slims it down Scooter please was there anything on the shirt?”

“Had those tie thingys on the front kinda looked like a thing you would wear at the renfair.” He goes deep in the back, “Never mind I found it.” He gets up showing a black long sleeve corset shirt with a semi low cut. Scout smiles wickedly “Sammy you need to wear this shirt for poker night.” 

Sammy turns around in her chair glaring at him. “I am not will not wear that shirt.”

“Oh come on Sammy this shirt extenuates your features so well.” Scout smiles more.

“One when did you learn that phrase? Two the only thing that shirt says is 'hello these are my tits look how the corset makes them look even bigger.'” Sammy groans more slumping in her chair.

“I heard Spy say it when explaining how great his suit was....and come on Sammy if you wear this shirt I might have a better chance at winning.”

Sniper sits up. “Hold on a second. You want her in that shirt in the hopes that the men will be distracted by her....um bosom and hope they wont pay attention to their cards as much. That is messed up Scout come on why would you do that?”

Scout groans. “Oh come on I need a break for the last few poker nights I have lost I need this.” 

Sammy looks at him. “I am not doing that no one I repeat no one will see me in that shirt got it Scooter.” She sighs softly. “I can't believe you would think I would do that.” 

Scout blushes. “Sorry guess I am getting desperate.” 

Sniper looks at him. “I think you need to take a break from poker night.” 

Sammy sighs. “Besides the showing the girls isn't going to work.”  
Scout sighs. “Crap.” The sound some one is at the door played. “Oh pizza is here I will get it oh please be the cute delivery girl.” Scout runs out of the room.

“Wow can't believe he went from one set of breast to another. Poor lad maybe you could just you know put it on just for him.”

She throws a paper ball at him. “Oh you just want to see how much they extenuate my features.” 

Sniper swats at the ball. “Hey I was just saying. Besides who knows it could work.”

She glares at him still. 

“Fine. I am going down to the rec room....care to join me?”

Sammy smiles “Alright then.” She gets up and walks down the hall to the rec room She sees the team has moved the couch and put in the center a large felt covered poker table. One wall had a long table with all the pizzas and drinks and snacks for the team. The team pulled out the folding chairs for the team set up around the table. Spy was standing there with out his balaclava on as well as his coat, vest, and shirt. Sammy stares looking at the scar and dusted with hair chest blushing. “Um no complaints or anything but um why is Spy Shirtless?” 

Medic looks over eating a slice of ground turkey and onion pizza. He puts in on a paper plate. “Oh um see there was an accident a long time ago.”

Demo looks over holding his supreme pizza. “Medic it wasn't no accident Frenchy was bloody cheating .”

Pyro nodded agreeing with demo putting hot sauce on his spicy sausage and jalapeno pepper pizza.

Engineer sighs holding a slice of pepperoni. “Now fellas maybe he had a winning streak. The point is in order for some not all mind you some of the team to feel better about their losses in a game of chance Spy has to do his games shirtless....usually he just have a wife beater....I always hated that name....I guess he was hopping his good looks would distract ya.”

She makes a face. “Oh really now.” She turns on her heel and walks back to her room. “Two can play at that game.” She picks up the corset shirt. “Oh Scooter you so owe me for this.” She takes off her shirt putting it on adjusting herself. “I can not believe I am doing this.” she looks in the mirror blushing noticing how feminine she looked in the shirt and her breast looked fuller. “Oh man Scooter I haven't done this since....I can't remember.” She walks back to the rec room wearing a jacket over her top. “Sorry guys I had to get my jacket.” She goes over standing beside Scout at the food table grabbing a plate and a slice of her spinach mushroom and bacon white pizza and a grape soda. She mumbles under her breath. “You owe me so much Scooter.” He smirks understanding what she met he was trying to hold in his excitement.

The team all sat down at the table. Sammy was between both Scout and Sniper. She stretches taking off the jacket showing her new more buxom looking appearance. Sniper raises his eyebrows noticing Sammy in the top she said earlier she wouldn't wear. He chewed his bottom lip. He tries to pull his focus away from Sammy. The rest of the team were noticing her new shirt and how it extenuates her features. Heavy shrugs going back to his double meat lovers pizza eating it uninterested.  
Sammy sighs. “Boys there just breast come on stop starring.” She takes the card deck shuffling it her hands moving like she used to work at a casino. “Name of the game 5 card stud named after the most handsome mercenary.”

Scout smiles. “Ah shucks Sammy”

She glares over. “Not after you Scooter.”

“aw” Scout pouts crossing his arms sulking in his chair playfully.

She keeps shuffling. “Aces go both ways.”

Demo laughs. “Like spy.”

Sammy glares. “How can you say that just because he is French?”

Spy puts his hand up. “Save your breath Sammy. I do go both ways.”

She looks at Spy. “Um okay I just learned something about Spy....though does explain that conversation you and I had as well as your girlfriend and semi flirty ways.”

“I flirt with everyone....ask Scout.” he winks at Scout as he blushes and mumbles something.

Scout pulls his hat down in front of his face mumbling. “He's like Jack Harkness from Doctor Who I swear it.” 

Sammy sighs. “Alright I wont ask.” She starts to deal the cards out. “Alright boys let poker night begin.”

After a while most of the pizza was eaten money was lost gained and lost again. It was nearing end of this hand most of the team goes out on this hand leaving only Spy and Sammy. Spy smirks a bit holding his cards. “Well It seems it is just you and me Sammy.” He chuckles. “Did you think wearing that shirt that well how do you say. Extenuates your curves and enhances them. Was going to distract me?” He nods. “Although I would like to say the shirt is really doing it....although a bit over done. You tightened it to tightly how are you breathing in that shirt.”

She looks at him. “I am doing well Spy. I am having a little trouble but it isn't the first time I had to breath in a corset.”

“Well who ever has been tying your corset has been doing it wrong. I can offer to help you out if you wish. I am good lacing corsets.” He chuckles. “Although I am much better at unlacing them.” 

Sammy rolls her eyes. “You gonna show your hand or what Spy we put in our money we done all we can. Enough with this little dance and show me your cards.”

Spy smiles. “Oh please, I love doing little dances before showing my hand. It makes winning so much more pleasurable. Take it from me I enjoy pleasure.” He grins flirtatiously. Sammy taps her foot under the table being impatient. Spy pouts “Oh don't tell me you have become immune to my flirtations already.” He sighs. “Okay then I understand. You are like Scout so impatient.” He adjusts his cards. “Well you want to see the cards.” He puts his hand down. “As you can see I have a flush.” Just like when your cheeks are around a handsome man no?”

Sammy sighs softly. “Oh a flush.” She leans back in here chair. “That is a good hand good hand. I mean what are the chances of having 5 cards the same suit and hearts to how romantic.” She stretches a bit. “I mean not the best hand but hard to beat. What like 3 other hands that can beat that right?” Spy smirks moving up to grab the money. Sammy grabs his hand. “Hey wait a second. I said 3 hands and guess what.” She puts down her cards showing a full house. “I got one of them.” She pulls the money to her. “Oh yea boy come to mama.” She smiles looking at the money. 

Spy grumbles. “Unbelievable” He looks seeing one of his butterfly knives in the pile. “Why did I bet bet one of my own knives?”

“You always bet one when you think you are going to win.” Sammy looks at the knife noticing the black blade and handle noticing the rose design on the handle. “Oh a really nice one too.” She folds it out nicking her finger. “Ouch.” She puts it away. “Eh nice knife but I prefer one that doesn't hurt me when I pull it out....you know....” She hands it back to him. “You can keep it.”

Spy refuses. “You earned it you beat me in a game of poker you caught on to one of my tells these idiots never have caught on to that....even though I only do it to give them a hint not to bet. Do they pay attention no.” He shrugs noticing some of the men were a bit drunk and have left for the night. 

Sniper and Scout still there leaning back watching the game. Scout smirks. “See told you poker night would be fun Sammy.” 

Sniper nods. “Been more interesting with you around no listening to Soldier's war stories....again.” He rolls his eyes.

Scout laughs. “So uh could I have a split of the pot Sammy?”

“Scooter you said this shirt would help you win....and how funny the shirt didn't help you win....and we never agreed to splitting the winnings so um....NO.” She looks over at him. “Besides I didn't wear this shirt for you I did it for some one else.” 

Spy smirks. “Showing Sniper your bosoms....how sweet.” She glares at him. “Oh you thought that me being shirtless was to make you distracted? Oh no no dear It wasn't I assure you.”

She groans “Oh brother.” She gets up holding her winnings. “Sniper care to walk with me to my room?” 

Sniper stands ups “Um yea I would love to.” He blushes a bit and walks out with Sammy.

Spy smirks. “Well at least I got rid of that knife and some one is going to have some fun tonight”

Scout looks at him. “You think she is gonna do it.”

Spy groans. “Scout no down bad” he throws a pizza crust at him.


	6. Sammy Saga Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a few things about Sniper’s past and one of his crazy ex-girlfriends.  
> They connect over an issue they have with the jobs they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning sexy times ahead. Mostly dry humping but there is nudity (kind of) this time.

Sammy and Sniper walk down the darkened hallway. Sniper looks at her as she counts some of her winnings. His eyes dart to her breast again blushing looking away mumbling.

“Tim you have permission to look at my boobs.” She smiles. “It is cool when it's you Tim.” She walks closer to him. “I am kinda shocked I did this to be honest.” She chews her bottom lip.

Tim shrugs. “Guess you wanna show Spy he wasn't the only sexy one in the team now.” He chuckles. “You wanted to show who the queen bee is now.” He laughs more at his statement. 

She rolls her eyes. “Right establishing dominance via my tits right.”

“What it would work for me.” Tim puts his arm around her shoulder as they go to the front of her door. “So um Samantha.” he scratches his chin a bit. “Earlier when you said 5 card stud named after the most handsome mercenary. Did you mean me?”

Sammy smiles moving closer. “Nah I was talking about Pyro” She nudges him. “Of course you silly.” She moves up and kisses his lips softly. “Now why don't you come in.”

Sniper chuckles. “Well I guess so.” He opens the door letting Sammy in. “You know Spy is right there is a way to lace it so you can still have the effect and breath. Though the um effect might not be as um big.” He walks up and moves his hands to the front laces moving quickly her breast seemed less full and round but now she could breath properly. 

Sammy looks at herself in the mirror noticing how she could have more air in her lungs. “Wow this is nice. How did you learn how to do this?”

“Um well don't tell any one or I will throw piss on you....again....During the summer since I was around eh 15ish till I was around 19 I had a job working the um....” He blushes a bit more. “The Renaissance fair...I um was an Archer....don't laugh. The women there had a way to show the effect they wanted while still able to breath....” He blushes more. “um yea if you want to wear this at poker night again....just call me for lacing.” He smiles still holding onto the strings of the corset blushing. “Um but I guess I should help you take this thing off.” He looks at Sammy noticing her blush. “I could look away if you want so you can you know put on one of your night shirts on.” 

“You don't have to look away.” Sniper looks back shocked what she said. “I mean I will still put my night shirt on....but you can look.” Sniper smiles pulling the laces out undoing the corset. She blushes pulling her shirt off herself standing there still in her boots pants and hair up still. She looks at him. His eyes were closed. “You can look Tim I told you could.” 

Tim smirks. “I know.” He moves his hand to his sunglasses taking them off putting them in his vest pocket then takes of the vest. “I want to see them with out the tinge of yellow.” He then slips off his red shirt and undershirt. “I also thought maybe I should take off my shirt....to relax you a bit more.” He stands there she notices the hair on his chest. She chewed her lip thinking of how they first met him shirtless on a hot day working on his van. She relaxes thinking about him.

Tim opens his eyes seeing her topless body. He notices that she had between b and c cup breast her nipples were perky and a pinkish tan. He licks his lips looking at them. “Wow they are pretty.”

She blushes. “They are kinda small.”  
Sniper shakes his head. “No they perfect. They are just the right size for me.” He moves his hand to her breast holding one. “See perfect hand full for me.” He smiles looking at her moving his face to hers kissing her lips softly smiling. Walking with her to her bed sitting down having her on her lap. “You are beautiful Samantha.” He moves his lips down to her neck moaning softly.

Her eyes closed whimpering softly. “Oh Tim your lips.” she moves her hand to his head moaning more messing his hair a bit moving her hips on his feeling the familiar hardness she felt that night. “Oh should I stop?”

Sniper smiles into her skin. “Only if you want to....though nothing wrong with dry humping.” He continues kissing her neck going down to her collar bone, he starts to grind up into her. She moans softly feeling the hardness chewing her lip moaning softly. Tim responds humping faster moving his hands to her hips helping her feel the wonderful friction. She moans leaning her head back feeling a warm sensation growing inside her. She smiles a bit more as the friction becoming stronger and harder. Tim nibbles on her collar bone looking up at her. He takes a risk and starts to kiss down to her breast and kisses her right nipple and sucks it slowly. 

Sammy gasps softly. Tim looks up about to apologize. “Why did you stop?” Tim smiles hearing that going back to her breast. He starts to grind up into her faster. She moans more. “Oh Tim.” She tries to move with him faster. Her face was flushed. She moans loudly as she feels herself having a wonderful release her body relaxing her chest where her heart was giving off a faint glow. She smiles laying into his arms into his arms.

Sniper goes faster feeling a tingling sensation his muscles tensing up as he releases into his pants. He rolls his eyes back falling back on the bed his head on the pillow with Sammy on top of him. He looks down seeing the faint glow on her chest. He smiles at her “Damn....and we haven't haven't even had sex.” He takes deep breaths looking at Sammy nuzzling his chest. He looks down seeing her buns messed up moving his hand to one of the buns “Okay if I undo them they are about to unravel any way.” Sammy nods Tim pulls the rubber bands out letting the hair fall down she blushes looking up at him smiling. “You know when you are ready just tell me okay?” 

“I know Tim.” She kisses his chest softly smiling. “You are a great boy friend. Why has no one taken you yet?”

Tim blushes. “Well you know what I do....kinda hard to explain this with ladies....and the ones that wont run away from hearing that are kinda....well....”

“Psycho nuts?”

“I was going to say mentally disturbed but that works. I kid you not I had an ex she wanted me to kill this popular Canadian pop star who she said is an insult to music, has no real talent, is only famous because of his looks, and a horrible person in real life, she wanted me to off him during one of his concerts....for free....I mean pay me no problem but....this is really not good pillow talk is this?”

Sammy chuckles. “No I like this I learn about you. Besides I don't mind hearing the crazy ex stories. You forget I had to listen to Scooter plus his 7 brothers plus all the guy friends I had. I am used to these kind of stories. Go on.”

“I told her I can't do it unless you pay me and due to it being a celebrity I have to charge even more due to it can be such a high risk. She went mental. Telling me I don't care for the future of music. She was crazy....I told her I couldn't then she just well broke up with me saying 'there is no point in me dating a man who lives in a van and is an assassin if he wont kill for me' Never heard from her again....Thank God.” He laughs.

Sammy laughs. “Well you win for craziest ex story.” She sits up and starts to unlace her boots. “Listen as odd as it sounds I have been in a same boat. Well minus the killing thing. Being an artist if anyone finds out that I am one. People seem to always beg for free work from me.” She takes off one of her boots and works on the other one. “Well I keep telling them if you want work from me it will cost you. Then I get the whole 'I am your friend I am your family you have to do it for me.' Might be true but I need to eat and buy supplies and keep my home.” She takes her other boot off pulling her socks. “Then they go nuts thinking I am heartless but these are the fact people. We need to survive in this world and to do that we need money and if we need money we need to charge for services may it be drawing some one's character, or killing some ex lover.” She smiles at him.

Tim had his hands behind his head eyes closed in relief. “Do you know how long I have waited for some one to understand that situation I am in.” He shakes his head. “Seriously they find out what you do they expect free work because your are in some shape of a relationship with them....well minus family for me they are ashamed of that.” He groans. “That killed the mood.”

Sammy smiles getting up unbuckling her pants pulling them off. Tim looks over seeing her panty clad behind ash she looks for her night shirt. “It didn't kill the mood. Where did my shirt go?” She looks around for it. “Damn it I thought I put it here.” 

Tim looks up. “Um why do you need it I mean. Never mind you said you would put your shirt back on.” 

Sammy looks over at him. “Eh one night with out a night shirt isn't gonna kill me.” She walks back to the bed sitting besides him. “You gonna take your pants off or am I gonna be the only one in their undies?”

Tim sits up. “Oh fine fine don't want to be over dressed.” He starts taking off his boots first then socks. He stands up undoing his belt. “Good think I didn't wear holey underwear.” He pulls down his pants. He stood there wearing his red boxers with yellow sites on them. “Um yea got these as a joke gift from one of the team....joke or not these are comfy.” He smiles and lays back down on the bed. “I am ready for a good sleep what about you baby.” 

Sammy smiles laying besides him blanket over both of them. They soon fall asleep in each other's arms having a wonderful sleep.


	7. Sammy Saga Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy Watches a new match type.   
> The team worries how she react and plan to make her not panic.  
> The plan fails big time.

It has been a few weeks now. The team was getting used to the new routine. They started doing chores and the base was now cleaner than ever. Training was regular and Sammy commanding them during battle the team was better than ever.

The team was sitting finishing breakfast. Sammy was looking at her tablet. Scout was talking about another wild story of what they did in high school. “Scooter that didn't happen like that the only reason you won that track meet was due to the one guy who could beat you was pulled off for use of 'questionable substances'”

Scout stuck his tongue out. “I woulda won it even if he didn't get pulled off.” He looks at her. “You know I was thinking why don't you have a symbol? Your a member of the team each of us gots one you need one Sammy.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Yea Scooter make me a symbol what ever....Hold on.” She moves her fingers about the tablet looking at the mission info. “Your assignment is odd....it will only chose 6 team members. I” She looked confused looking at the assignment. 

The team looked at each other having a funny feeling what it was. Heavy looked at her. “It's okay little Scout's friend tell us what is assignment.”

She looks at the message. “6 team members. At a place called Coal town....I never heard of this place.” She looks more. “The match is called....MVM.” She looks up. “What is that?” 

The team looks at each other then back at her. Medic smiles. “Oh it's an interesting match Sammy you will be watching ja? You will learn all about it just like when you learned what the other matches were. Please tell us who are the chosen 6?”

Sammy blinks and looks down. “Um Engie, Soldier, Heavy, Demo, Medic, and Scout.” She looks up. “Um I guess you guys get to go to the transport room. I will go set up in the command center.” She stands up going to her station.

The team look at her as she leaves then look back at each other concerned. “Mein gott I wasn't expecting this match so soon.” Medic rubs his temples.

“Didn't one of these bots attack her and cause her to be placed here?” Demo asked after taking a swig of skrumpy. 

“Yea what are the chances that that bot wont be there today?” 

“Well Scout if it is then take his head off with your bat and bring him here we can hang him on the wall in the rec room.” Soldier laughed at the idea.

“Nein we can't do that. Would you like it if the head of the person who tried to kill you on your wa....oh look who I am talking to the man with a head collection.” Medic sighed. 

Spy sighs. “Listen if I was one of the 6 I would instantly take it out before Sammy notices it but since I am not. You will need to be extra watchful.” 

“hmmf mmm mmmm ffmmm mmmm”   
“Mumbles got a point. What about the remaining 3 of us watch with Sam. Convince her we want to watch our friends battle. Maybe encase that bot or his brothers shows up we could distract her in a way like point to another monitor or something.” Sniper stretches as he says that. 

“Think you can distract little Scout's friend?”

Spy smirks. “Trust me I am very good at causing a distraction. Same with our dear Sniper here.” Tim growls a bit knowing Spy's innuendo.

“Then it's settled partners lets roll out to transport and get ready for some bot killing.” The engineer stands up and goes off to transport. The rest of the 6 soon follow. 

The remaining 3 walk over to the command center. Spy knocks on the door. Sammy opens it seeing them standing there holding a cooler, folding chairs and Pyro holding a tub of popcorn. “Ahem Sammy we thought due to us being unable to join our team we thought we could be there in spirit via watching from your command center.” She raises her eye brow hearing this. “Well you see we have nothing to do because we all planed for a match and well there is nothing on television and we thought maybe.”

Tim rolls his eyes. “Esh Spy quit pussyfooting it around will ya. Listen Sam could we watch the match or not?”

“Oh um you want to watch. Sure I mean no rules against it the screens are big enough.” She smiles seeing the team put down the chairs and Pyro holding the tub of popcorn happily. Sammy turns around. “Okay team not to get you nervous but you got an audience today. It contains your missing team mates and they wish us luck.” 

The 6 smiles waving at the camera in the upgrade station. “Hallo unlucky ones wish you were here.” Medic laughed as he said that. 

The match was about to start Sammy noticed the team setting up in front of the gate. “So you guys gonna tell me what this match is about?” She looks over at the 3 in the room. 

“Well see the first M stands for man and the V stands for verses and well the other M.” Spy was about to say when the sound of clanking and servos were being heard on her head set. 

Sammy turned around seeing the robots coming over the gate. “Let me guess the other M stands for Mech.”

“Well close enough Machine to be exact.” Spy looks up hoping that there were not any sniper bots showing up as she looked.

She squinted her eyes looking at the bots. “They look familiar.”

“Hrrrr mrrrr mreeefff!”

“Yea Sam ya saying all robots look the same you mecha hater.” Sniper quipped chuckling. “Okay it's official I am hanging around you and Scout far to much.” 

Sammy rolls her eyes looking over at Sniper. “Behave or I will kick you out.”  
The first wave was over and now the next one was commencing. “Oh my god is that a freaking tank?” 

“Yep it carries a bomb you know the bomb that keeps going between the bots? Well they are trying to place it in this hole. We are trying to make sure it doesn't happen. But the thing is that tank also has a bomb so we gotta worry about 2 of them till the tank is gone. Problem is the tank is a Tank so it will take a while.” Sniper says as Scout beats the tank with his bat. Sniper looks up noticing two bowmen bots. He moves Sammy's head to another screen. “Hey Sam did I just see a cloaking happen over there gotta warn the team.”

Sammy blinks noticing it. “Team there is a Spy bot be careful.”

Sniper smiles seeing engineer's sentry take out one of the bowmen. “Good job engie” he says under his breath. 

Spy slips out of the room. “Great if this pattern is the one I know then a sniper bot will be coming soon. Need a distraction.” He walks past Medic's office hearing the cooing. “That will work.”

Before the next wave starts Sammy goes off to grab some water. Sniper looks at the head set. “oh please do not get in trouble for this.” He pics it up. “Team listen up if the next wave is gonna have what I think it's gonna have take them out ASAP okay?” The team looks up at the camera nodding. Sniper puts down her head set. When she walks in. 

During the next few waves the sniper bots show up but are taken care of quickly. Sammy is about to see one when Archimedes lands on her bun. “What the hell? Archimedes why are you out of Medic's office?” She tries to swat him away. “Shoo or I will cook you and say your Cornish game hen”

“You will not do that to Archimedes Sammy I don't care if he is bothering you. Just put him back in my office Danke” 

She groans picking up the bird handing it to Spy. “Take care of that will you?”

Scout runs to one of the Sniper bots shooting it with his scatter gun then hitting it with his sandman. “Oh yea that is what you get for trying to kill my friend.”

Sammy raises her eyebrow. “Trying to kill who now?” She wasn't paying attention to the fight due to grabbing some popcorn.

“I uh this bot here was trying to kill Doc I like to think we have become friends.” Scout stammered on the spot.

Medic played along holding his arm in pretend pain near the dispenser. “Oh right yes Danke comrade for avenging my near death” 

It was the final round of the mission. Sammy sat there finishing another bottle of water. “Well team final wave hope this one ends with a bang....ha ha ha ha” She hears the groans. “Oh come on I am bored here I haven't really commanded you guys....okay I could be commanding you guys, but come on it's shooting bots.”

Sniper nods, “She has a point it may be fun but once you figure out the pattern it can be to easy....besides puttin' a bullet in a robot brain just ain't as satisfying as the real deal.” He blinks a bit. “Um yea that doesn't help my Dad I am not a crazed gun man fight....don't tell him I said that.” 

Sammy smirks “No problem the next time I got to Australia and bump into your dad for your Vegemite supply I wont tell him a thing.” She chuckles a bit at that. “Okay team as I said last wave lets show them who is better.”

She leans back watching the bots and fighting commence. She notices something up on one of the roofs in the coal town. She looks around wondering if it was another spy bot. She looks seeing a tall figure with glowing rectangular eyes it held a kukri in its hand. She stared at it and froze having a flash back to those same looking eye staring at her and plowing the kukri in her chest. She starts to sweat hard and breath heavily. “Oh my god.” She starts to shake taking off her head set and rushing out of the room the pain in her chest reminding her of what happened that night. 

The 3 look up noticing that there in full light was a Sniper bot staring right at one of the camera's. Sniper rushed out following Sammy. Spy rushed to the head set. “Um sorry team Sammy had to leave to go to the bathroom. Well good news she hasn't started pissing in jars yet.” When Sniper and Sammy were gone. “Bad news though she saw the sniper bot....merde....I was hopping we could get through this.” Spy looks out the door concerned.

Sniper rushes to Sammy who was sitting outside on the ground her knees to her chest arms wrapped around her legs she was still scared. Sniper sat beside her putting a cautious gentle hand on her knee. “That thing that was on the screen....it looked like the thing that tried to kill me.” She looks up. “The one that caused me to become really scared of leaving my home thinking that it would come after me Tim. I took that base ball bat from Scooter thinking it could protect me....” She cries more. 

Tim sighs. “Yea I saw that....I am sorry Sammy. I”

She looks at him. “You knew that they were there didn't you?”

Tim doesn't answer,

“Didn't you?”

Tim sighs nodding. “Yea I knew. But.” 

“and you didn't think maybe warning me could have been helpful. You know 'hey Sammy you know that thing that tried to kill you well we have to fight it some times'” She looks at him feeling sick.

Tim sighs. “Sam we were hoping maybe due to them being like me and hard to find you wouldn't see one of them before it got killed off....We weren't expecting one to be right in front of the camera staring at it....to be honest that is odd behavior.”

Sammy glares at him more. “You were only in there to distract me from them....Listen that is okay but you still could have fucking warned me about them.”

“Sam I....”

She gets up and walks away. “I need to get my list for the non essentials. And no you will not join me.” 

She walks off. Sniper sits there looking at his hands. “Great I think I just bloody messed up.” He puts his hands in his head. “I am the biggest idiot ever.”

The 6 came back from the battle. Sammy walks past. “Great job go team, Buying non essentials from store some one take me.” She doesn't even stop or show any expression in her voice.

The 6 look at each other. “Well this not good.” Heavy looks seeing Sammy going to her room slamming the door changing to civilian clothes. “What we do now?”

Medic sighs. “Well I guess....I could take her”

“Woah doc just cause you know that psycho crap doesn't mean you should take her. Last time I checked I was her best friend.” Scout rolls up his sleeve almost wanting to fight him.

“I am taking her maggots.” The team look over at Soldier who was holding one of the sniper bots heads chewing a stogie. “You heard me I will take care of this issue.” 

The team look at each other worried how Soldier would handle this.

“I know what to do team. Leave it all to me.”


	8. Sammy Saga Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy gets to spend time with Soldier.  
> Scout is in Sammy’s room  
> Soldier tries to make her feel better and comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made him a huge wrestling fan….It works for me.

Sammy walked outside in her civilian clothes reviewing the list she was given. “again with the hot pockets Jane come on those things can't be good for you.”

“They might not be good for me but they are damn tasty.” Soldier said stubbing out his stogie leaning against a Willy's MB jeep m606 in olive drab. Wearing his soldier gear from the waist down but a gray shirt that said ARMY on the front and no helmet “Guess who drew the short straw to take you shopping Commander?” 

She groans softly. “Seriously?” She looks at the vehicle. “Why am I not shocked you drive a military jeep. What couldn't get a hummer?” 

Soldier glares. “Because those things are to cushy for a man like me. Now get in Commander we have shopping to do.” 

Sammy gets into the jeep buckling up. Soldier drives off Sammy looks out noticing something odd. “Um Jane this isn't the way to the store.”

Jane smiled. “Yes it is its the long route you and I have some talking to do Commander.”

“Listen Jane I am not interested and stop calling me that we are not in battle or training.”

He glares over. “Heard you saw something that made you leave your post.”

She groans, “Guess I am not gonna get out of this one. Yea I did it was a Sniper bot....fun fact a sniper bot was the thing that tried to kill me while I was here, remember that little fiasco oh wait no because you were talking to your stupid head collection.” She crosses her arms.

“Do not get smart ass on me Commander. I am fully aware of the situation like the rest of the team. If you must know when you left to your Command center we had a conversation on what to do.” Sammy looks up. “Yes sir we did. We worried how you would react to those snipe bots. If you must know it was my idea to have the 3 left out members distract you so you didn't have to see it.” She looks at him. “I guess my plan backfired seeing as you were upset and all that. We should have warned you but I was so confident in my plan that you would never see them. I should have considered that.” He looks over. “All that being said I need to know something Commander....are you gonna act like that every time you see a sniper bot?”

Sammy looks at him. “You don't understand.”

“Oh you think I don't know what it is like....I have faced horrors Commander trust me. I have seen things that would make your near death experience a cupcake filled tea party on the moon.” He shutters a bit. “Does that make me stop doing what I was hired to do....no it does not.” He smiles. “Do you think those who have been beaten really bad in a wrestling match give up after that?”

Sammy leans back. “Wrestling is scripted you know that.”

Soldier scoffs. “Okay Miss smarty pants. Did Mick Foley give up after that Hell in a Cell match in '98 after that whole him falling off the top of the cell landing in the Spanish announcer table? You and I both know that was not scripted. Now answer me did he give up?”

She rolls her eyes. “No”

“That is damn right he did not give up they were about to take him out on a stretcher when Mick got up and climbed up even though he had a dislocated shoulder and continue the match. He kept fighting then he got choke slammed through the top.”

“Some one said it was rigged to do that.”

“It was yes but not in that manner. Undertaker himself thought Foley was dead after that. But he still got up and fight. He got slammed through thumbtacks, beaten by chairs lost teeth and bloodied his lip that night. After all that hell he went through he did not give up wrestling a thing he was hired and loved to do now did he? ” 

She rolled her eyes hearing this. 

“No he did not. Even though he lost that match it sky rocketed his career and he became the best hard core wrestler of all time, a legend and a hall of famer. Do you see were I am going with this?”

Sammy sighs. “That you are really into wrestling?”

Soldier makes a hard turn jerking her. “No I am saying even though he almost could have almost died he did not stop doing it. That is what I am telling you. Just because a snipe bot tried to take you out doesn't mean that you should freeze up every times you see one on screen. We will be doing matches like this and the last thing we need is our Commander to freeze up and not give us orders.”

“You know this pep talk is not gonna instant cure me. You do know that right?”

Soldier smiles. “I am fully aware my inspiring speeches sometimes don't work completely but I will offer my help to make you not as freaked out when you see one....I asked Dell to collect the snipe bots for us.” He smiles seeming so proud of his idea. “We will expose you to bots and hopefully in due time you will be fine and dandy like sour candy.” 

Sammy looks at him. “You are aware that kind of thing could make it worse right?”

Jane waves his hand as they park. “Eh details details now come on we have microwaved food pouches to get.” Jane gets out of the jeep and goes to the store with Sammy. 

Meanwhile at the base. Scout was in Sammy's room using her art table. Spy notices her door open and Scout scribbling something. He leans against the door frame. “Ahem.”

Scout jumps looking over. “Oh Hey spy whatcha doing here?”

Spy looks at him. “The question is why are you here. Last time I checked there is only one member of this team who can go into her room with out her in it and not get in trouble....and is sadly in the dog house as you say.” 

Scout nods. “Yea heard about that....poor Snipes he means well but man though I kinda don't blame Sammy.” He tries to hide the piece of paper he was drawing on.

Spy walks forward. “Aw are you making her a get well soon card?” He takes the paper.

“Give that back Frenchy.” Scout tries to reach for it. 

Spy looks at the picture seeing different designs one of them a whistle, another a megaphone, and another that looks like a skull with headphones on. “Scout what are these weird doodles?”

Scout stops struggling. “Sammy doesn't have a symbol like us....I thought to make her feel more like the team I could make her one....heck I could even sew it myself.” 

Spy looks at her. “I thought you failed home economics.”

“Hey there were parts I was good at....don't tell the guys though.” Scout blushes.

“It is kind of you to try and make our dear Sammy a symbol but....she needs a title. Unless you are assuming Commander is her tittle?”

“Hey why not its perfect for her.”

“She hates that name.” 

Scout smirks waving his finger “Not when we are training or on the field she is cool with it then.”

“If you insist on doing this at least let me help you.” Spy looks at Scout as he smiles. 

“Why Spy you really like her huh?”

“I have a girlfriend. Remember your blue counterpart's mother.” 

Scout rolls his eyes. “Like that stops you from flirting.”

Spy chuckles. “Oh very true....so shall we?” Spy leans over helping scout out designing a logo.

 

At the store Sammy was at the cart looking at the list. Soldier walks over with an armful large boxes of hot pockets about to put them in. “Don't think about it Jane you have enough to last you till the next shopping trip. Put those back were you found them and in the right area.”

“But Commander.” he tries to do puppy dog eyes.

“No buts Jane put them away do not make me use my Sgt Slaughter voice.” 

Soldier pouts going back to put the Hot pockets. He comes back he pushes the cart as she keeps reading the list. “Okay need to pick up Demo's stuff.” She looks at his list and groans. “What the hell I mean I have bad hand writing and I can't even read this.”

Soldier laughs. “Oh you are so lucky he is my best friend. I will take the lead on this one. Come on. Hup hup hup.” He starts to move quickly though the aisles of the grocery store.

Sammy runs behind him. “Hey come on wait up.” She stops behind him breathing heavy. “Why did you have to move so fast?” 

Soldier smiles. “Commander and you said I was getting out of shape. Maybe you should join us for the team run?”

She glares up at him. “Just get Demo's stuff....man it wasn't this much of a pain when I shop with Tim.”

Soldier looks over grabbing a bottle of scotch. “Who is Tim? Oh wait you mean Sniper.” He puts the bottle down. “You and him sure are in each other's company a lot. Makes me think you are up to something.” 

Sammy blushes. “I um....okay I will confess Sniper has been teaching me how to use a bow.” It wasn't a lie. Sniper was teaching her during his training sessions. 

Soldier rubs his head. “Explains why his bow marksmanship has gone down. You should be doing it on your own time you know.” She regrets letting Jane look at the training files. Jane smirks “Unless you two are doing something else during that free time.” He laughs patting her back. “I am just messing with you.” She falls forward a bit. “Not that I care if you do it. Heck I just got an idea for your rehabilitation.” 

She rolls her eyes “Oh boy that is gonna be fun.” 

“Oh Yes Operation Make Sammy Freeze like a Popsicle will be a success.”

She sighs. “I repeat this will be fun.”


	9. Sammy Saga Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier tries to help her, he pulls sniper into it

Soldier and Sammy walk into the dinning hall with groceries. The rest of the team walk into the mess hall to retrieve their stuff. Demo grabs the bottle of scotch. “Oh you even got me the right brand I was worried.” He pats her back. “Thanks Sammy.”

Sammy smiles. “Actually Jane got the right bottle not me. My question is why only one bottle?”

Demo laughs. “Lass have you ever seen the odd looks you get with a large number of scotch? While funny gets very unnerving.” He takes a swig from the bottle on his hip. “So what we do is order it in mass. Lass don't worry to pay for it comes from both Jane and I's pocket.” He smiles. “So any way we buy crates of the stuff....sometimes though we well....get more thirsty than normal.” He laughs a bit. He looks over seeing Scout and Spy walk in laughing holding a paper. “Oy where the hell have you two been?”

Scout looks up hiding the paper. “I uh Spy was teaching me this way to take care of my hat hair....uh yea that's it.”

Sammy raises her eyebrow. “Um okay....” She throws over a bag full of candy. “Scooter please don't eat these all in one sitting last thing I need it to try and pull you out of the air ducts....again.” 

Scout sticks his tongue out at her. Spy groans. “Um Sammy Scout her told me you took home economics and still practiced do you have a sewing kit. On of my buttons came off my shirt I need to take care of it.” 

Sammy raises her eye brow. “If you want I could do it just give me I could take care of it.”

“Commander you can't start sewing. I am going to help you with your issue. Dell said the bots aren't ready yet but we need to start small.” 

Sammy groans. “Do I have to?”

“Commander we need to do this for the good of the team. Now get into uniform and lets get going.” Soldier pats her back. Smiling so proud of his idea.

Sammy walks off grumbling to her room to change into her uniform. She walks around in everything but her jacket. She looks for it. “Oh come one were is my jacket it's part of the uniform oh man....Please don't make me order a new one it will cost me.” She looks under the bed trying to remember were she put it last. Unaware Spy and Scout took it out of her room for their little project. She gets up. “Well I guess I go with out it.” She gets up going off to soldier training ground. She notices the craters on the ground from his rocket jumping practice. She looks around the area trying not to fall into a crater. “Jane you here?” 

A boxy figure walks to her. She turns around seeing only the shadow. She gets nervous thinking a bot has come after her again. She runs taking a shovel from against one of the crates holding it like a base ball bat.” She swings at the figure.

The robot comes into the light. It wasn't a robot it was Soldier with a cardboard hat that had cups glued on with a coat hanger antenna.“Beep Boop I am a robot. I am taking jobs from Americans. Beep” Sammy puts down the shovel and groans a bit at the sight. “Beep Boop.” Soldier lifts the box up. “Beep Sammy don't be scared now it's just me Soldier.”   
Sammy sighs. “Are you serious this is your plan till Engie finishes working on that bot?” She puts the shovel away. “Seriously?”

Soldier looks at her. “Hey this is a great costume it fooled many a robot....till Gray made engineer bots.” He grumbles to himself about that day. “So any way I thought till then I would be the robot.” He puts the box back down, “Beep boop I will eat your flesh.”

She looks at him. She knows he is just trying to help but it was so silly what he was doing. “But Jane I was attacked by a Sniper Bot not a soldier bot. The effect isn't going to work.”

Soldier takes off the box on his head. “Damn you are right.” He rubs his chin thinking. “Ah ha I got an idea. Stay here Commander.” Soldier runs off looking for someone. 

Sniper sits in his sniper nest trying to shoot the targets. His mind still on Sammy. He misses again. “Damn it what is wrong with me.” He puts his rifle down, her leans against the railing sighing. “Damn it I should have.” 

Soldier slams open the hatch. “I need you Mundy.” he screams

Sniper jumps pulling his kukri. Seeing its soldier smiling. “Well I am glad you have accepted how you are but sorry not interested.” 

Soldier sighs. “Very funny Mundy.” Solder tries to climbs up into the nest.

“Jane please you don't have to I will come down.” Tim climbs down his nest standing there. “What is it that you need gahhh” Soldier pulls him away taking him to his training area. He puts the robot box on Snipers head. “What the hell? Jane tell me what is going on.”

Soldier looks at him. “Our Commander has an issue with sniper bots. I was gonna be the bot but Commander Sammy pointed out that it was a sniper and your a sniper....See were I am going with this Mundy?”

He lifts the box. “Yea you are trying to help her but trust me I am the last person she wants to see. She will take that shovel and hit me.”

“Well of course she will hit you this bot outfit is perfect.” 

Sniper sighs. “No I mean even if she knew it was me....she is gonna hit me.” 

Soldier pats his back. “Don't worry about it Mundy I have taken care of everything. Now show me your best bot.”

Tim looks over. “Your can't be serious?”

“I am now do it maggot.” 

Tim groans and lifts his arms “Beep boop I am a robot.”

“Oh come Mundy its a sniper bot add some Australian to it”  
He grumbles. “Beep boop crikey I am a bot mate. Boop throw a shrimp on da barbie.” 

“There you go now go get them.” Soldier pushes him out side.

Sniper walks out grumbling. “Stupid idiot.” He stops still in the shadows seeing Sammy outside the sun positioned in the area making her put on her aviators on. She was sitting on one of the unopened crates. Sniper sighed not wanting to do this. “Lets hope it this stunt doesn't wind me up in the medic office.” He starts walking like a robot. “Beep boop I am sniper bot.” He moves over. “Beep fear me.” 

Sammy looks seeing the site of sniper in Soldier's Robot costume. She starts to laugh hard holding her stomach. “Oh my god.” She laughs more having tears in her eyes.

Sniper stops. “Well that was not the reaction I expected.” He takes the box off his head. “Oh what am I saying I should have expected this I look stupid.”

“Piss Mundy keep your head on it ruins the illusion if you take it off. Oh Yea here” he throws a kukri made out of what looks like card board and tin foil. “You forgot this it makes the look complete.”

Tim looks at Sammy. “One moment please.” He goes over grabbing the kukri. “Oh my god Doe this doesn't even look like my blade.” He sighs coming out. “Be hold what the arts and crafts department made.” he holds the 'blade' then throws it down taking off the robot costume. “Listen Sam I wanted to apologize for not telling you it....” 

Sammy gets off the crate walking to him “You don't have to explain. Jane did.” 

“He....he did?” Sniper looked a bit nervous worried what he said.

She smiles. “Yea he told me it was his idea for you, Spy and Pyro to distract me so I wouldn't notice the Sniper bots. He thought I would never notice or even considered warning me.” She blushes. “It is kinda sweet you guys worried about me and my reaction to the sniper bot.” She chews her lips slowly a strand of hair goes in front of her hair. 

Sniper moves his hand to her hair and moves it back keeping his hand on her cheek. “Sammy....I still should have warned ya.” 

She blushes. “I need to hide the shakes and don't freeze up....maybe have you there to hold me from behind and whisper in my ear everything will be okay.” She smiles up at him. 

“I could do that....but what we gonna do with those sniper bots engie is working on?” 

She shrugs. “I guess we can try the exposure thing.” She moves her face to his her forehead against his eyes closed enjoying his presence.

“What is going on over there is she cured?” 

Sniper chuckles. “Yep she is cured she is no longer afraid of cardboard boxes or tin foil.”

“I wasn't even expecting that result wow my plan is really working.”

Sammy sighs. “Oh yes soldier you genius.” 

Soldier runs out. Sammy and Sniper separate from each other. “This is great news Sammy soon you will be able to deal with those sniper bots and have no issue....but to really help you out you need a weapon.”

“Oh come on Doe she sits behind a computer and orders us around. She doesn't need a weapon.” He smiles. “But if you insist I could teach her how to use....”

“As cute as it is for you to to teach her to be like that Hunger Girl what we need is more modern. Shotguns wont work can't carry one on your person.” 

“I already carry a knife.” The two of them look at her. “What? I won that knife off Spy I kinda have been carrying it....in my back pocket not the best place but it works.” She rubs her rear when she says that remembering how it jabs her in the behind when she sits wrong.

“Knives eh you gotta get close.” Soldier scratches his chin more. “I got it how bought learning how to use a pistol?”

“Doe do you really think she needs to learn?”

“Hey she learns how to keep her safe. She could have a peace of mind knowing she could take care of one.” 

Sammy rolls her eyes. “Listen if you want me to learn to give me some form of peace of mind. Fine but I pick my teacher.”

Soldier smiles “Fine.”

Sniper looks over at her knowing he won't chose her, yes he knows how to use one but he knows she will have to pick some one who uses it regularly. “So you gonna ask Scout to teach you.”

Sammy shrugs. “I am thinking some one else.”


	10. Sammy Saga Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy goes to find a teacher on how to protect herself.  
> It’s Scout’s turn to make dinner   
> Sniper gets jealous and has a conversation with his parents

Spy was sitting in his room smoking a french cigarette, blinds over his window making the room seem darker the sound of instrumental version of Phantom of the Opera playing. Spy was cleaning one of his many revolvers and planing on doing maintenance on his knives next. He hears a knock on the door. “un instant s'il vous plaît.” He sits up turning off the music player. Stubbing his cigarette in his black glass ashtray. He adjusted is tie and rolled up sleeves. He opens the door smiling seeing Sammy. “Oh Sammy what do I owe the pleasure of your lovely presence.” 

“I need you to teach me one of your skills.”

Spy smirked. “Oh really now. I guess I could teach you I would need a couple of hot dogs but I think I could teach you.”

Sammy's face was blank then she scowled as she thought about that. “Not that....though thanks for the offer if I ever need it.” She pinches the bridge of her nose. “See Soldier thinks as part of the make me not freeze up when I see a sniper bot therapy is me knowing how to protect myself from them....He suggested pistols.” She sees Spy about to correct her on his weapon. “Yea I know you don't use pistols....but blame the artist in me on this....I prefer the look of a revolver than a standard pistol.” 

Spy smiles. “Glad to see some one else here admiring the beauty of a revolver.” He straitens up. “Please do come in I will be honored to teach the Commander of RED team.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Please stop.” She walks into his room sitting down on a chair. She watches him move and lift the blinds up. “Ah now we will have a little light on the subject.” points to his desk showing an arrangements of Revolvers and knives.

She notices a blank spot. “Oh that is were the knife I won off you goes.” She reaches into her back pocket pulling out the black knife with rose pattern on it. 

Spy nods. “Oui that is. That one is called the black rose in the baccara style and personally I think it is very appropriate for you.” He smiles. “You like the knife are beautiful and deadly....well you soon will be after I am done with you.” 

Sammy blushes. “Shesh Spy must you. You know I am with Snipes.” 

Spy smiles. “I know.” He picks up a black revolver with pearl grips. “This is a standard Revolver this is the one I will teach you how to use.” 

Sammy looks at it admiring the beauty. She then looks seeing a large silver revolver with etchings on it. “What is this one?”

“Oh that one.” He pics it up. “It is called the Ambassador very nice weapon causes more damage to the head down side not as strong as my standard revolver and takes a bit longer for me to reload. But oh it is a wonderful gun.” He kisses it then whips it with his gun cloth. “And lets not talk about the beautiful wooden handles or the lovely etchings.”

Sammy looks. “Is that a naked lady?”

Spy glares. “That is a pinup of a woman in a once piece with smoke around her....and that woman is based off my girlfriend.”  
“I am sorry Spy.” she smiles. “If I get one will it be of Mundy.” 

Spy chuckles “I will have to special order one for you if that is the case.” Spy goes on teaching her about the care and maintenance of revolvers. Sammy watches with intent taking as many notes as she can. “You know Sammy I wasn't expecting you to stay so long. I keep forgetting how unlike Scout you are.”

“Well yea I am shocked to. I swear your voice keeps pulling me in.” She sways from side to side looking hypnotized. 

“Oh quite now go kill soldier while he sleeps.” He holds in a chuckle.

“Yes master.” She sways off about to leave her chair. She stops and laughs. “So um when will we go on the range and I get to shoot?” 

“Well not today of course dinner is soon....Its Scouts turn....oh boy please oh please don't be something bad.” He puts his hands together in a mock prayer. 

Sammy smiles. “Don't worry I loaned him one of my recipes I know he wont mess up on....I hope.” 

Spy chuckles. “I hope so as well.” He puts his guns away in their locker and straitens up giving an arm to Sammy. “Shall we?”

Sammy smiles putting her arm around Spy's “Such a gentlemen.” 

“But of course.”

They two of them walk down to the mess hall. The rest of the team is standing at the entrance. The sound of music was being played. Sammy goes through the crowd. “What is going on here why aren't we....oh my good.”

Sammy saw both Scout and Pyro wearing sombreros dancing to some Mexican music you hear at a restaurant. Pyro was playing maracas humming along. Scout smiled trying to play castanets . “Hola Seniors and Senorita. Tonight is make your own taco night here at Casa Red Base.” He starts dancing more. “Oh come on guys we had a great match we need to relax time for a fiesta baby.” 

The team look at Scout confused. Sure they had make your own taco night before but he never pulled something like this off. Sniper looks over walking up to Scout whispering to him. “Um Scout did you take one of Medics weird concoctions again?” 

Scout keeps dancing as the team comes in and sits down. “Nah I just thought after what Sammy had to deal with. You know that bot and training with Doe maybe you know do this to make her feel better.” He smiles. “Come on guys we got the taco nacho bar and over there I found some tequila. Lets have margaritas and have a night of it.” 

The team gathered making there food sitting around enjoying themselves. Spy looks at Sammy. “Well this is better than I expected.” 

Sammy nods drinking a scout attempt at making a margarita. “Yea though the party is a shock.” She leans a bit into Sniper who sits besides her. He smiles a bit glad she has forgiven her. “Okay Sam I am cutting you off of those.” He takes the glass from her Sammy groans annoyed. “I don't care if you only had one. No more you might start doing what ever the hell Scout is doing.”

Scout crouches playing the castanets still. “Hey look I am ScoutCrab. Ha ha”

Spy rolls his eyes. “Oh please there is only one Mercenary crab and that would be me.” He takes out his cigarette case. Opening and closing it like a crab doing a little crab dance. “See.” Sammy laughs at the sight of Scout and Spy trying to out crab each other. “Oh you like that huh?” Spy looks over. “Engineer do you know any more Spanish tunes you could play on the guitar of yours.” Engie nods grabbing his guitar. “Scout give me your castanets please.” Scout hands them over. Spy picks up one of the flowers in a vase sticking it between his teeth. “Let the music play.” The Engineer starts playing a Spanish tune on his guitar. Spy recognized the beat and played along with the castanets dancing a semi seductive flamenco like dance. He goes over to Sammy taking her hand. “I need a partner for this part.” He pulls her to him leading her. She laughs as they have fun dancing together. 

Sniper looks over his glasses grumbling a bit under his breath. “Stupid French flirt has a girlfriend is trying to steal mine.” 

Scout walks over. “Wow she is pretty good huh Snipes.” He looks seeing him still glaring. “Oh come on man its all in good fun. Besides look how happy she is right now. Its like what happened didn't happen.” He drinks his drink. “Why don't you cut in?” 

Sniper looks up. “Oh yea and show off the dance of the lanky Aussie. No thank you.” He grabs his taco and eats it trying not to pay attention. 

Sammy looks over seeing Sniper not pay attention at all Scout shrugs while still beside him. She looks worried after the little dancing bit she did with Spy she walks over to him. “Is everything okay?” Sniper just grumbles something and gets up leaving dinner going to his van to sleep for the night.

Sammy watches him leave sighing softly. She then gets up and goes to her room. She undresses herself then puts on her night shirt thinking about Sniper. “I guess I sleep alone tonight.” She crawls in her bed. She lays there trying to sleep. She rolls about sighing softly. She sits up looking out the window noticing Tim moved his van to the front of her window. She looks out noticing the light was on in his van.

Meanwhile at the van Tim was sitting at the small table in his van bagging his new beef jerky batch and labeling. Talking on the phone. He sighs softly thinking of how happy Sammy was dancing with Spy.

“Timothy is something wrong dear.” the sound of an older Australian woman was on the phone.

“No mum everything is alright just....thinking.”

“Deary I am your mother I know when there is a problem” 

Tim leans back in the chair sighing softly. “It's just....there is this girl.”

“Oh dear don't tell me you are dating that girl who wants you to assassinate some one for free again.”

“Oh god no mum. I haven't heard from here in years....and I would like to keep it that way thank you very much.” He sighs softly. “It's just that.”

“Your still talking to the crazed gun man Susie?” Tim groaned softly hearing the sound of his father.

“Patrick please your son is having a wee bit of girl trouble.”

“Oh really now let me guess she doesn't know he is a crazed gun man.”

Tim rolls his eyes. “Actually she does know.”

“She knows Patrick” 

“Let me guess she wants him to kill some one.”

“No its not that dad....the girl can take care of herself.”

“Oh that is good dating some one who knows how to handle herself.”

“Susie why don't you go check on the animals.” There was a pause and then Patrick took over the phone talking very seriously. “A girl who knows your a gun man and doesn't want you to murder someone and isn't insane....Timothy that is so cute making up a girlfriend just to make your mother not worry.” 

“She isn't fake dad.”

“Son you and I both know the chances of you finding a girl with your so called job is impossible. Please I know you love her but please its better to tell the truth.”

“Dad listen.”

“No Son in a couple weeks call up and say you broke up.” 

“Dad she is real.” 

“Isn't it getting late there go to bed need to be well rested when you go off on your murder spree.”

“Dad.” the phone clicks off. He puts his head on the table. “Great my mom was about to help me and wind storm dad comes in and ruins everything. Thinks Sam isn't real.” He hits his head on the table. “I need to go to bed”

Tim grumbles taking off his uniform standing in his boxers. He goes to the ladder that leads him to his bed and climbs up. “Right I just need a good night sleep. Then tomorrow I will be doing some training and Sammy wont be with me due to soldier saying no more bow training till she can protect herself.” He grumbles he tries to go to sleep.


End file.
